Dongtae (Time-Pause 2x, Teleportation, Psychokinesis)
Name: Dongtae Status: Alive Gender: Male Rank: A-Rank Relationship: Mio (girlfriend) Main Stat: Agility Skills: A-Rank Skills- Time Pause, Teleportation, Psychokinesis ' ' Dongtae is the main character/protagonist. After the prologue, it starts with Dongtae rolling his life-depending dice. For all of his attributes, he ended up rolling a one. Dongtae is a target for bullies and has a major crush on his classmate, Eunjoo. , The new, perfect transfer student, Taebin, introduces “dice” to Dongtae, causing all the future events to happen. ' ' Appearance Before becoming a dicer, Dongtae was depicted as a short, gloomy kid with a snot trail coming out of his nose and dark “panda eyes.” He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Because of these factors, he was a target for bullies, and became the bullies “Bbang Shuttle.” After becoming a dicer, he got taller and become much better looking. The only thing was that he still had his old panda eyes. Over time, he will get even more attractive and lose his dark circles. ' ' Personality Dongtae has a very unique personality in the Webtoon, other than the other dicers we’ve encountered so far. His personality can be described as protective and kind. Dongtae will no doubt go out of his way to protect innocent people from getting hurt and won’t do cruel tasks from X. Most of his tasks include pranks, like the time Dongtae ripped the answer sheet from the workbook that Byeongcheol stole for the bullies in ep. 9. Similar to Taebin, Dongtae's desires did not go out of control. He stopped receiving quests when he was fully satisfied. ' ' History As the story begins, Dongtae is shown having a major crush on Eunjoo, but he is incapable of showing her his feelings and suffering. When Taebin, the transfer student, arrives at his class and instantly becomes popular due to his good looks, Dongtae becomes extremely jealous, which is enhanced when nobody noticed his good deeds. While Dongtae stalked Taebin, he got noticed by X. X sends the Die set for Taebin where Dongtae hid. During a brief struggle with Taebin for the die, Dongtae accidentally rolls it and becomes a Dicer. Dongtae’s desire to win Eunju stimulates him to accept X's quests. The next few days, Dongtae goes to school with much better looks. He also stops being a Bbang shuttle for the bullies. Dongtae’s life remains normal until he decides to help his old friend Byungchul, who has become the Bbang shuttle after him. After saving Byungchul from the bullies, Dongtae gives him a die, causing him to scatter the dice. Most of the students at the school found out about Dice. After Eunju confronted X about not using Dice, X got really annoyed and made a quest targeting her. X gives a special quest to Dongtae, with a die featuring question marks on all sides. The task was the protect Eunju. Dongtae accomplishing the quest, and receives a golden die and obtained an A ranker status just like Taebin. Using his Time Pause skill, he saves Eunju again and formed a dicer guild in order to protect her. Little did he know he would soon be betrayed. Currently, Dongtae is back in his old form because of the battle with X, and is a target for 1000 dice. ' ' Powers and Abilities Dongtae is one of the most powerful dicers in the story so far, like Mooyoung. He was able to defeat experienced dicers, like Taebin. His most high physical feature is his agility, which was emphasized to the summit of human ability. Dongtae is currently one of the quickest characters in the story so far, which is great for his skill, Time Pause. Dongtae may be lacking physical strength, but he is still very strong regardless. As for sensory skills, he has increased his ability to be able to have night vision. As an A ranker, Dongtae is can stop time with his ability "Time Pause" for the cost of die points. When Time Pause is activated, everything around him is frozen until his "Time Pause" ability runs out. However, if he touches anything, it will unfreeze. Dongtae later gets an Ancient Die in ep. 164, from the Die Capsule Machine. This Die contains several unique and powerful abilities. So far, Dongtae has used Time Rewind, Time Skip, and Time Distortion. When the Time Rewind ability was used, the user and those in the user's area lose memories, with the people fighting him having a sense of deja vu in ep. 175 and ep. 245. Time Skip was used in Ep. 180 when Seoksun were fighting. Time Skip allows the player to skip 1-10 seconds. Time Distortion was used when Dongtae was fighting the fake Taebin. Time Distortion makes all dicers within range of the user slow down. After Seoksun is defeated by X's robot and loses his A-Rank dice in ep. 185, Dongtae gains the Teleport die and another Time Pause die. He also adapts Seoksun's Time Cutter ability. Instead of the Time Cutter costing with his life, it cost his dice, so the user won’t be harmed. ' '